A smartphone is being widely used as a typical smart terminal.
A smartphone is a typical smart terminal capable of performing message transmission/reception, voice and video calls, listening to music, watching movies, and communication of various kinds of data. Recently, larger Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are being preferred.
Since such a large smartphone is hard to carry in a pocket, a user carries the smartphone in his/her hand or bag. Accordingly, a large smartphone is very inconvenient to carry and very easy to lose. Also, a large smartphone may be dropped and damaged during use.
Also, when a smartphone is carried in a pocket or bag, it is very difficult for a user to recognize a phone call or message arrival.
In order to overcome these limitations, smart watches which are worn on the wrist to show the time for a user and are connected to a smartphone in a bag or pocket via Bluetooth to inform a user when a phone call, a message, or an e-mail arrives are being developed and released on the market.
However, since the smart watches, which are devices worn on the wrist, have a limitation in size of LCD, they only show the time or inform a user of calling of a smartphone or reception of a message, and cannot provide functions such as information search, watching Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), or watching movies for a user.
In addition, since the smart watch is functionally dependent on the smartphone, the smartphone needs to be separately carried even though the smart watch is worn on the wrist.